Daisukiyo, My Deer
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: Jari-jarinya yang mungil nan lentik mengusap dengan lembut sebelah sisi wajah sosok itu, tak lupa matanya yang memandang lembut kearah sosok yang ia usap. "Ne Deer, kau tampan disaat seperti ini." Bolehkan ia berharap waktu berhenti berputar? Tapi ia sudah berjanji bukan? "Arigatou ne, Deer" ucapnya halus dengan tersenyum penuh bahagia. Warning : ShikaNaru, BL, Shonen-Ai, OOc, dll.


Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah yang menggema itu terdengar pasti, memecahkan keheningan koridor sekolah yang memang sedang sepi –jam pelajaran. Tak ada langkah ragu dari si pemilik langkah meski ia tahu harusnya ia ada dikelas, mendengarkan gurunya menerangkan materi –yang jarang masuk ke otaknya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Daisukiyo, My Deer © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : ShikaNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Status : Complate**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Shonen Ai, YAOI, BL, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo(s) berserakan**

**A/N : Nyaan, silahkan dibaca minna-san, hope you like it, Senpai-tachi ^o^**

**RnR?**

**Don't like – Don't read**

**:**

* * *

Tap

Cklekkkk

Tak ada jeda antara dua suara tadi. Disaat langkah yang pasti tadi berhenti, sebuah tangan berlapiskan kulit tan yang eksotis terulur membuka pintu dihadapannya. Terang dan sejuk, itulah yang pertama kali ia rasakan setelah membuka pintu tadi. Yah terang karana memang yang ia buka adalah pintu yang menghubungkan ke arah atap. Dilanjutkannya langkah pasti tadi menuju ke arah satu sosok. Sosok pemuda tampan yang tengah terlelap. Rambutnya yang dikuncir tinggi dan kemaja sekolahnya yang dibiarkan terbuka itu bergoyang lembut, tertiup angin. Tangan tan yang membuka pintu tadi terulur ke arah sosok yang tertidur itu. Jari-jarinya yang mungil nan lentik mengusap dengan lembut sebelah sisi wajah sosok itu, tak lupa matanya yang memandang lembut kearah sosok yang ia usap.

"_Ne_ _Deer_, kau tampan disaat seperti ini" suara yang terdengar lembut itu memecahkan keheningan yang ada, tangannya masih mengusap-usap.

"Tapi aku lebih suka ketika mata kuaci mu itu memandang ku" lanjutnya lagi dengan senyum manis yang merekah, sambil mengusap bagian mata sosok itu.

"Aku suka ketika kau tak sengaja bernafas didekatku dengan hidung mancung mu ini, membuatku merasa dekat denganmu" tambahnya lagi dengan sekarang hidung lah yang menjadi objek usapannya.

"Tapi yang paling aku suka adalah bibirmu ini, bibir tipismu yang tetap merah meski ku tahu kau itu merokok –yah secara diam-diam pastinya " lagi, ia mengusap bagian bibir sosok yang ia panggil '_deer'_ itu, mengamati bibir merah yang terkatup itu intens.

"Kau sempurna, _Deer_" desahnya

"Seandainya, seandainya aku berani seperti ini disaat kau terjaga, akan kah kau menghajarku _hm_?" sendu, sorot mata orang yang kini telah berhenti mengusap wajah _'deer'_ itu terlihat sendu, seakan dirinya tak pantas untuk menyentuh wajah itu lagi.

"Kau tau, berbeda itu sulit, seandainya aku adalah seorang perempuan, maka degan yakin aku pasti sudah menempel dengan mu _Deer_, akan ku tunjukkan bahwa hanya aku lah yang pantas mendampingimu" Ucapnya lirih seakan meratapi nasib buruknya yang mencintai sesama jenis dengannya, yah kau tak salah, sosok yang dari tadi berbicara adalah seorang pemuda dengan oriantasi seksual yang menyimpang –mencintai sejenisnya– berharap jika salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang gadis –tapi hey, apa yang salah dengan mencintai? Cinta tetap lah cinta meski objeknya berbeda, kau tak bisa memilih atau meminta siapa yang mau kau cintai kan? Karena cinta datang dengan sendirinya bukan karena dibuat-buat.

"_Ne_, _Deer_ tahu kah kau bahwa aku sangat menyukai mu? Bukan dalam konteks menyukai sebagai teman seperti yang biasa kau artikan itu _Deer_, tapi yang lebih sempit. Bolehkah... bolehkah aku mencintaimu sebagaimana seorang gadis mencintai prianya?" pertanyaan hampa itu ia lemparkan dengan begitu lirirh dan sendu, hanya belaian angin yang lembut menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau ini mau sampai kapan menjadi rusa pemalas _hmm_?" tanyanya dengan pertanyaan yang jauh berbeda dengan kalimat-kalimat yang ia lontarkan tadi, menghibur diri

"Hehe dasar pemalas, tapi aku suka rusa pemalas sepertimu" senyum, kali ini pemilik suara itu tersenyum lembut, penuh cinta, seakan ia manusia paling beruntung yang dapat mencintai sosok didepannya ini.

"Sekali saja, bolehkah? Hanya sampai sini saja, aku janji" pertanyaan ambigu itu keluar dari mulutnya, seakan ragu ia ucap. Namun tangan mungilnya yang sedari tadi telah teronggok disampingnya kini bergerak pelan menuju wajah tadi, ia usap perlahan dengan lembut bibir tipis itu, seperti sedang menimang-nimang apakah ini benar atau salah. Namun bolehkah kali ini ia egois? Bolehkah kali ini egonya yang memimpin? Ia sudah tak tahan akan rasa yang setiap hari semakin membesar ini, rasa yang membuncah, memenuhi tiap rongga dadanya. Bolehkah ia lakukan? Ia tak peduli resikonya nanti, toh ia tak akan berbuat lebih, hanya sampai sini saja, yah seperti janjinya dan juga bukankah rusanya itu sedang tertidur pulas?

Perlahan namun pasti, wajahnya ia dekatkan ke wajah damai yang sedari tadi masih tertidur. Ia bahkan sampai lupa cara untuk bernafas. Oh ini kah cinta? Ini kah hasrat yang menggebu-gebu itu? Kenapa rasanya indah? Sesak namun membahagiakan, seolah-olah ia berada ditaman bunga yang indah sekali, jadi izinkan kali ini egonya yang menang.

Cup

Lembut, basah dan manis. Itulah yang ia rasakan ketika bibir merahnya yang mungil itu menabrak lembut kearah bibir tipis itu. Ciuman pertamanya dengan cinta pertamanya, ciuman yang manis dan memabukkan. Bolehkan ia berharap waktu berhenti berputar? Tak rela ia harus meninggalkan bibir tipis memabukkan itu, tapi ia sudah berjanji bukan? Hanya sampai disini, yah hanya batas kecupan ringan saja. Tak ada lumatan, apa lagi menjelajahi rongga hangat itu, meskipun ia ingin –sangat ingin.

"Arigatou _ne, Deer_" ucapnya halus dengan tersenyum penuh bahagia. Pipinya yang bulat tembam itu merona malu karena perbuatannya tadi dan bibirnya yang merah mungil itupun mengkilat, ia sentuh dengan tanggan mungilnya yang sedikit berkeringat itu –tanda ia menikmati sisa sensasi menggebu tadi. Rambut pirang pendeknya pun bergoyang pelan ditiup angin yang menggodanya, tak lupa mata biru shapirenya yang terus berkilat bahagia.

Sejujurnya ia tak ingin beranjak pergi, namun jika ia tetap disitu ia tak yakin bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ah ia kembali merona mengingat kecupan kecil tadi. Tapi keinginanya telah tercapaikan? Maka kini saatnya ia pergi –turun kebawah dan melanjutkan jam pelajaran terakhirnya.

Grep

Belum, ia belum melangkahkan secenti pun kakinya. Ia hanya baru berdiri tegak dan membalikkan badannya, tapi kenapa lengannya kini tertahan? Mungkinkah dia? Hiii tidak, tidak, tidak ada namanya hantu didunia ini, tidak –ia mensugestikan dirinya yang memang takut kan hal-hal gaib. Ini pasti hanya karena tangannya kram, tapi kerena apa? Tangannya baik-baik saja tadi. Tak ingin pikiran liarnya memonopoli, ia pun membalikkan kembali tubuhnya.

Di-dia?! Heeeeh!? Sejak kapan?! Batinnya kaget dan kembali wajahnya memanas

"Mau kemana kau, _Kitsune_?" suara bariton itu membuat mata bulat pemuda didiepannya semakin membulat.

"Shi-shika? Se-sejak kapan? Ba-bagaimana bisa?" sepertinya pemuda yang dipanggil kitsune tadi tertular virus gagap salah satu teman wanitanya.

"Sejak suara pintu terbuka" jawab pemuda yang dipanggilnya Shika itu malas

"Ja-jadi?" _blush_, wajahnya yang telah merona dari tadi tambah merona, ia yakin warna wajahnya sudah mengalahkan buah kesukaan kakaknya itu –apel

"_Mendokusai_"

Sendu, wajah yang merona tadi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah ia memberanikan berbuat seperti tadi –mengakui perasaannya, mengelus, mengecup– dibilang merepotkan oleh sang objek? Sakit, seakan ada yang menusuk-nusuk jantungnya dengan jarum-jarum kecil.

'_Kukira kau akan menghajarku, ternyata hanya dibilang seperti itu saja rasanya jauh lebih sakit dari pada memar-memar karena pukulanmu itu, ne Shika'_ batinya miris, huh menyedihkan.

"–Ku juga"

Eh? Apa? Pemuda berambut nanas itu berkata apa? Salahkan saja ia yang terlena akan rasa sakitnya.

"A-apa?"

"Mendekusai, ku bilang **aku juga**, Naruto" jawab Shika malas sambil berlalu melewati pemuda yang ia panggil Naruto itu, menuju pintu.

'_Aku juga? Juga apanya?'_ bingung, Naruto semakin bingung dengan penjelasan Shika tadi. Apa maksudmu, Shika?

"Ma-maksumu apa, shikamaru?"

Tap

Langkah pemuda bernama lengkapkan shikamaru itu berhenti, menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum.

"Nah, pantas saja kau dibilang _dobe_" ejeknya kali ini, yang diejek pun telah muncul empat siku-siku imajiner didahinya, namun ia tahan, Shikamaru adalah orang yang ia su –ah maksudku cintai bukan?

"_Daisuki moo_, 'Ruto-chan" kata shikamaru pasti sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiam diri ditampatnya.

'_Da-daisuki moo?'_ batin Naruto mengulang

"Hiks, _baka!_ Shika _baka_ hiks" entah kenapa ia menangis. Jika boleh jujur ia adalah orang yang sulit untuk menangis, tapi kenapa ia menangis sekarang? Hanya karena perasaannya dibalas sang kekasih hati kah? Bukan kah seharusnya ia merasa senang? Atau ini kah yang namanya tangis bahagia?

"Hiks apa hiks maksudmu _'Ruto chan'_ hiks _baka_ Shika hiks" ehhh? ia malah menanyakan panggilan barunya ternyata -_- kukira ia akan meminta pernyataan tadi diulang, heh benar-benar seorang _dobe_ -_-

Hanya senyumanan kecil sabagai balasan dari shikamaru dari balik pintu yang membatasi mereka berdua, meski Naruto tak dapat melihatnya ia yakin pasti Kitsunenya itu tahu bahwa ia sedang tersenyum.

"_Mendukusai_ _na_, karena aku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu, 'Ruto-chan" lirihnya pelan dengan senyum mengembang. Ia langkahkan kakinya meminggalkan sang kekasih yang masih menangis bahagia. Jika ditanya kemana arahnya? Dia bukan bermaksud kembali ke kelas kok, _hei_ dia sudah jenius kau tahu jadi buat apa belajar yang baginya itu merepotkan? (Sejak kapan kau tidak repot hah Shika? -_-), tapi ia mengarah ketaman belakang –biasa, hibernasi /?.

'_Tidur diluar juga boleh sekali-kali'_ _Ne_, benarkan? Heh kau memang rusa pemalas, Shika -_-

Ada yang tanya Naruto? Hehe ia masih diatap kok (sudah tidak menangis lagi pastinya) menikmati semilir angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya, seakan berbagi kebahagiaan.

"_Daisukiyo_ Nara Shikamaru–" ucapnya pelan, rona kebahagiaan memenuhi wajahnya. Siapa sangka perbuatan nekatnya berbuah manis seperti ini? Jika ia tahu lebih awal, mungkin sudah dari dulu ia menjadi kekasih Shikamaru, _ne_ kan Ruto-chan?

"–My Deer"

**FIN**

* * *

**Nahaha Shi kembali**** kali ini ShikaNaru (dan SasuNaru~), berhubung ada ide dan waktu itu plus ada yang mau ShikaNaru yang sweet (#lirik Oncean FOX /hope you read it and like it Senpai****^-^****), ya sudah langsung Shi ketik deh :D **

**Ne Senpi-tachi, bagaimana FF Shi kali ini? Semakin gaje dan abal kah? Atau Shi sukses bikin ff Fluff? Tapi yang paling Shi harap sih semoga kalian sukaaaa ****ne Senpai-tachi ^o^ (gomen untuk OOC dan Typo(s)nya T.T)  
**

**So, Mind to Review?**

**Agar Shi tau apa yang kalian rasakan akan FF buatan Shi kali ini hehehe **

**Jaa mata ne**


End file.
